


Sturmlichtdrabbles

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Roshar in 100 Worten.





	Sturmlichtdrabbles

_Der Ewigsturm kommt. Die Wahre Wüstwerdung._

Mächtig rollen die Großstürme über dieses sturmumtoste Land. Roschar, rau und unerbittlich. Die Stürme, alles dominierend, alles beherrschend. Nichts entkommt ihnen, nichts kann sich ihrer Gewalt entgegen stellen.

Etwas lauert in den Stürmen. Etwas tragen ihre Winde mit sich. Der Duft der Veränderung. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Aufflackern von Gefahr. Dräuend, am Horizont lauernd.

Die Welt ist gebannt im Krieg. Schockstarr vom Tod der Könige. Der Mörder in Weiß geht um, schlachtet Herrscher und Großprinzen. Hellauge nach Hellauge. Warum? Wie groß ist die Gefahr tatsächlich? Was können – müssen – sie tun?

Niemand weiß es.

_Vereinige sie …_


End file.
